Don't leave me
by koga123
Summary: Axel's Little cold turned out not to be so little... Akuroku
1. Cold

** Yo! You guys see the date? I felt encouraged to write because it. 8/13/08!**

**XxxXxxX**

"Axel, are you sure, you're okay?" I asked the tall redhead male. He's been sick a lot lately… Our doctor can't explain it.

Axel coughed a few more times the looked up at me. "I'm fine. I'm sure of it. It's just a little cold." He said. He always says that. The only problem is that he's been saying that for about 3 months now. The superior is getting concerned.

"You don't sound like it for one and two, you've had this "little cold" for over 3 months now. You need to go to a good doctor. You need to get better…" I said, concerned more than any of the other members, I know that much.

One day he's fine then the next, he's coughing and hacking. He couldn't practice with us or go on any "missions" for 2 weeks when the "Little cold" started. It was horror to see him in that condition, Fever, coughing, the whole thing. "Roxas," He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fin-" He started another small coughing fit. Its just getting worse…

Axel calmed down and apologized for it. "Axel. At least take medicine for it. I don't want you to be in the condition you were in a little while ago… I thought I would lose you." I told him. Axel nodded his head and Coughed a little more before heading to our room. I figured he would take some medicine.

He got about half way down the hall when he collapsed. I ran to him. He was coughing hard and had almost no room to breathe. "Axel!" I announced when he stopped moving. Demyx heard me and ran to us.

Demyx got on his knees and tried to help. He checked pulse and breathing. "He's alive, barely though. What happened?" He asked. Before I could answer he spoke again. "Listen, call the nearest hospital or clinic and tell them to send an Ambulance, now!" Demyx ordered.

I got up and did as I needed to. It only took a few minutes and they were there with all the items needed to transport him. "We are going to need one person to come and explain what occurred." One of the 3 drivers asked, staying behind. Demyx told me to go.

They wheeled Axel to the Ambulance and me running closely behind. When we got into the Vehicle, They hooked Axel up on many portable machines and several IV feeds. "Okay, I'm going to need you to tell me the information I ask, okay? I need his name, Date of birth, current age, blood type, and what happened to lead to this. Is that okay?" He seemed gentle. I guess he knew that I was still in shock about what happened and trying to coo me.

"He's name is Axel, date of birth, July 31, he is 17 years old, Blood type is O-. I really have no clue what happened to lead up to this. It's all a blur… I can remember us talking then him going to our room them he fell and began coughing, the rest is really a blur." I told the person the information that was requested. "Oh, he's been like this for over 3 months. He said it was a cold, but it has lasted to long for it to be that…" I looked at him. Axel was on Oxygen, a blood IV if needed, fluid IV, a heart machine, and a breathing machine. It almost brought me to tears to see Axel in this condition…

We soon made it to the hospital and they quickly took Axel out of the Vehicle and into the Emergency room. Riku, the man I was talking to, and I stayed in the waiting room. He kept me company and tried not to bring up anything depressing.

They were able to stabilize Axel and put him into a real room. The doctors came up and told me about Axel. "We haven't told him this, but it's about his, "cold."

I was shocked to hear the news. What is going to happen to him now?

_Axel… You have to get better…_

**XxxXxxX**

**Short, I know. I have to head to bed. It'll be longer next time, okay? Please read and review! It makes me want to write so much more if you guys review it and tell me what you guys thought of it.**

**Jya ne!**

**Koga123**


	2. Breaking out

**Thank you to the people that reviewed the first day to make me inspired to write more! Over 50 views in less than a week, that makes me happy. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. So, the more reviews I get, the better my story will be. The reviews may even affect what happens to Axel**.

**Oh, I don't own Kingdom hearts, Square Enix does. I have the game though… I t is awesome! (Going off topic huh? On to the story!)**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 2- breaking out_

I stood there in shock. They told me the situation at hand. It's become so severe that it's incurable and even lethal… I was at the break of tears. Axel was always there when I was injured or sick, but I can't do a single thing…

"If he came and got treated while it was still at an early stage, he might not be in here. " The doctor told me. "Pneumonia is usually easy to cure, but it has done enough damage to his lungs, that it's irreversible. I can only give him 6 months to a year before he dies… I'm sorry." The doctor, embraced me, he could already see the tears falling from my eyes.

I calmed down and went to see Axel with the doctor. It was a small room, for one person and a guest. I sat in the chair by Axel's bed. He was awake, staring at the TV. When the chair squeaked as I sat in it, Axel looked at me and smiled. "I goofed up, didn't I?" I heard a muffled voice under the breathing mask.

I nodded, not saying a word. Axel was here, in front of me, making jokes and yet, I know when he'll die… Zexion walked in, who knows where he came from, and whispered to me. I nodded when I heard it. He failed to tell Axel because he'll go for sure then. "Uh… doctor, can we have a little alone time? It won't be long, okay?" the doctor nodded and walked off.

"Axel… I have work to get to. It's already past visiting hours anyway… I see you tomorrow, okay?" I told him, gently hugging him. Axel, don't follow…

The doctor looked at me. "Have you told him yet?" I shook my head. "Okay. Should I?" I nodded my head. I already know that I wouldn't be able to handle telling him that he's going to die…

I made my way to the Organization base and awaited instruction in the meeting room. "Today," Xemnas started. "We will be attacking the heartless fortress and taking back the realm of night!" He announced. "Since number VIII is out of the job for now, we all have to work to make up for him. The mission take place tonight at midnight." He explained. We all nodded and left the meeting room.

Zexion walked up to me. "How's Axel doing, Roxas?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I didn't ant to tell anyone what is wrong with him. "I heard he had another bad coughing fit, but that's all." He explained.

I looked at him, tears beginning to flood my eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it right now…" I said, turning from him as I ran to my room that I shared with Axel. I wanted to be alone for a while before the mission…

I feel asleep and Demyx came to wake me up. When I woke up, I was asked my most hated question. "Is Axel Alright? Not to be noisy, I'm just worried about him." He said. I managed to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, he's doing better now." I said, both telling the truth and lying. "Lets get going now, shall we?" I asked. I wanted to move from that topic as much as possible. Demyx nodded and we made our way to where everyone else was.

"Okay." Xemnas said. "We will form teams and go from there." He told us. He began listing off the teams. "Xigbar and Lexeaus, Zexion and Luxord, Xaldin and Vexen, Saix and Larxene, Demyx and Roxas, and I'll go with Marluxia." He finished. We got into our groups and headed off top the Heartless Castle.

XxxXxxX

"Demyx!" I yelled out. We were battling Maleficent and losing bad. We were the only ones fighting something other than Heartless. Xemnas' ideas were always bad… With Demyx on the other side of Field, due to Maleficent's attack, I'm the only one fighting her.

She came for me, with her glowing power rod. She swung it and I closed my eyes, awaiting death. I didn't feel anything, but I heard her scream and flee to the other side of the field. I opened my eyes. There was a tall red head in front of me. "Miss me?" He asked. I stood up and was about to yell at him, but Maleficent came for us again.

Axel threw his Chakrims at her, throwing her back some. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled. "I asked you a question, Axel. Don't get cocky with me." I told him, sternly. How did he find out about the mission?

"What can you mean by that? I'm just simply doing my job." He said. He coughed a little bit, which scared me like heck. He stopped after the 5th one. "You think I'll be left out?" He turned to face me, back to the enemy.

"Axel, this is no place for y- She's coming again!" I yelled out. Axel didn't have enough time to comprehend what I said. He fell on to me and I fell too. Maleficent laughed as she walked off.

"_Why is it that you'll only hurt around me?"_

**XxxXxxX**

**How did you guys like this chapter? Its longer than most of the stuff I do. I had to fit in the last part some how, but I didn't want to make it wait for another chapter. So there you go. Oh, if you wish to see Axel survive the end of the story, I need reviews from as many people as possible. I need to get the readers into the story. If you want Axel to live, review. If not, why are reading this?**

_**Your psychotic author,**_

_**~Koga 123 **_


	3. Locked up Tight

**Hi everyone... *looks around for guns and such* I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter in so long! I;ve been really sick and school work and getting broken and stuff like that. I've also started to reteach myself English because my grammar isn't the best if you couldn't already tell. Well, I know you all want to get onto the long awaited story, so here you go~**

***insert disclaimer here***

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 3- Locked up Tight_

I watched him; in fear that the monitors on hooked up to him would hold out a single note of death. He hoped that they would never once have to sing that note. When his eyes fluttered opened, I was so happy, a small tear fell from my face. "Axel, I'm so happy… You're awake." I told him. He seemed confused,

"What do you mean by that, Roxas?" He asked. Did he forget what happened? "I take a small nap and-" He moved and winced at the pain that emitted from his chest. That one scar took off another month from Axel's life…

"You were attacked, remember?" I asked him. "You were being stupid and came with us on the mission…" I muttered, still not wanting to remember what happened, but my mind went into a flashback.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Doing my job!"_

_"Axel this is no place for y- She's coming again!"_

_And with those words… Axel fell, a new scar on his chest that showed deep and bled horribly._

I shook my head, trying to erase the image. I don't want to remember the fright I had as Axel stopped breathing .The tears that feel from my face, anything that happened last night.

"Roxas… Are you alright?" He asked. No, I'm not all right! You aren't either! I wanted to yell that at him so much right now, but I couldn't put my mind into it.

So… I replied, "I'm fine… How are you?" I wanted to try to be polite for some reason. Why? I've known him for so long, but I can't seem to get my bad habits out of the way.

"Better I'm awake… My mind likes to keep me sleeping, doesn't it?" he asked, with a smile that brightened my hopes that he was going to be okay, but those hopes fell very quickly.

Axel started another coughing fit, a horrible one. "Axel!" I announced, holding onto him and hitting the nurse call button.

Several nurses came in and one went to get a doctor. The coughing wouldn't seem to stop until the doctor came in and pinned him down with belts that seemed to come out of no where.

Still coughing, Axel's face started to turn pale. The Doctor finally pulled out a needle and shoved into a large blue vein on Axel's hand. The coughing ceased and the re-head's eyes closed.

Did… Did the doctor just kill him? I pray not. "He'll be okay now… His lungs acted up, but he's asleep now. Don't worry." He pet my head with a smile and a tear fell down my face. "Why don't you come with me for a little while?" He asked. I nodded after looking at Axel, sleeping soundly. We walked out of the room.

XxxXxxX

We were in the Cafeteria. There was a piece of chicken, soft saltines and a few cups of jello on my tray. I didn't touch anything but the jello. It was the only thing that tasted good.

"You've known Mr. Axel for a while, no?" The doctor spoke. I nodded slowly. "Then I could tell you this then…" He muttered to himself. "Axel's condition is only getting worse. He's developed asthma to go along with his raw lungs. We are trying to cure it, but more things come up as we solve one." He told me.

"So… No matter what you do, he'll die?" I asked. The doctor nodded. Doctors never agree that there is no way out unless there really is no way. Tears fell from my eyes again, heavier this time. "H-How much… longer?" I asked.

"Now… about three months, five if we're lucky. He'll have to stay here, in his room. Getting up is too much of a risk factor now. If he falls or gets tired, God knows what could happen." He explained. I clung to the doctor's white coat and cried softly. "Now, now… Lets go somewhere more peaceful, ne?" He asked. I nodded through his jacket.

He took me around the hospital to see the little kids playing around and learning to read from the nurses. I watched and the nurse handed me the book. I spent several hours here, reading the little kids stories that were so simple, but they met a lot to them.

After the children were sent to bed, the doctor sat me down and began to talk again. "Do you know what you just did to those kids?" He asked in a kind tone.

"I read to them?"

"You did way more that that," the doctor explained his reasoning, "you gave the kids a chance to hear something they might never been able to hear. You gave them a chance to change. Maybe one will take that book to heart and get out of this hospital. Maybe that same little child will grow up to be a writer." He said. "Think about it Roxas, what did you really do?"

"I gave them a chance to survive." I answered from his information.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Think about what you can do to encourage Mr. Axel to live and get past this problem." I opened my mouth to suggest something, but he put his hand to my mouth. "Don't tell me... Tell him." He nodded as I looked towards Axel's room and I ran for him.

XxxXxxX

As I opened the door, I saw Axel, unbound and sitting up, drinking some water-like substance. "Axel…" My face blushed. I need to do this. I need to make him want to live! "Axel… I want to confess something to you…"

**XxxXxxX**

**Did you guys liek this one? Its's a bit longer than the last one I think. But anyway... I want reviews again~ I need them for a good outcome. Also, if you want somethign to happen to Axel, suggest it in your review and I might use it! *sniffle* My pet fish is going to die... and another one commited suicide. Am I that bad to you guys?!? **

**_Your favorite writer, right?_**

_~koga123_


	4. I Promise

**Yeah... it's really small and I should be murdered for how short this is, but I'll start working on the next chapter and get it up soon... I hope. My story writing muse has been dead for ages, and i finally got it back. Even though it's short, I hope it's good...**

**XxxXxxX**

_Chapter 4- I promise_

Axel looked at me with a smile on his. "What is it Roxas?" he asked in a light tone that mad my heart sink a little. To think he was really going to die… No! I shouted in my head. I can't be thinking like that… I have to tell him something that'll keep him alive!

"Axel… I lo-…l…love… you." I stuttered out. Those three little words took so much out of me to say. "S-so, you better get better so you can get out of here and live with me in a little house and have lots of fun times together till we grow old and-and…" I couldn't finish that rapid rant. I didn't want to tell him that he would end up dying, even if he was cured…

Axel laughed and signaled his hands, telling me to come closer. "Roxas… You don't have to act so nervous when around me." He said as I walked closer to him. He held me in an embrace, it was weak… he was weak. "Don't worry. I'll get better in no time. I'll get out of here and I'll be stronger than before. I promise." He proposed.

I bowed my head, holding back tears now. There was no way he could keep that promise… It was empty, dry… dead. "You better not break it… I'll kill you if you do." I tried to joke, but my voice was cracking… What am I supposed to do?

Axel's embrace tightened for a moment. He could tell how I was feeling. I know he could. "I won't break my promise. Since when have I?" he was trying to prove his point, but it wasn't helping me at all…

"I don't know. You've never made me any promises." I told him. I moved and sat on the hospital bed, Axel's arms still around me. Did he really not catch what I was trying to say to him earlier? That I really did love him?

Even after all we've done together… I've never told him those words. We've played, fought, laughed, and failed, together… Maybe if I- No! He'll react and it'll hurt him even more… but I have to show him I'm for real…

With that final thought, I was determined. I leaned my head back and Axel looked down on me. Now's my chance! I lifted my head just enough that our lips barely grazed. The second I felt them though, my face burned red and I sat up straight, away from him lips.

Axel paused all movements for a moment before hugging me tighter and kissing my forehead lightly. "So you're serious?" He asked. Well of course I am! I wanted to yell it at him, but we were in a hospital… Even what I'm doing now is usually unacceptable.

"O-of course…" My face flushed red even more. I didn't want him to see me like this. What's wrong with me? Axel didn't let my face from his eyes, grabbing my chin so I could see those vibrant green orbs staring at me. He's thinking something he shouldn't; that gleam in his eyes says it all…

"Remember all those times we spent together, making sure we were okay and if the other was sick or injured, we'd help out till they were better?" I nodded my head, though I didn't really want to remember anything about his recent illness. "You're going to help me get better." He told me out right. "Though… What exactly is wrong with me?" I wanted to slap him… how could he not know what was happening? Haven't the doctors told-… oh yeah, they wanted me to tell him.

"Your lungs are raw… You have asthma now… Nothing good is going to happen if you stay like this…" I tried to tell him everything, but I just couldn't remember right now. I was mad at him, depressed, and utterly confused. Mad at him for not letting this get treated earlier, depressed that it's now incurable, confused as to how something like this could happen to Axel… the strong one, the one that was always smiling.

"So I just need something to make my lungs go back to –cough cough- normal?" he asked. I nodded, though afraid of that coughing. It was getting darker and more ominous…

"I have a plan of how to make myself better." Axel told me with a smile on his face.

**XxxXxxX**

**So.. Did you enjoy it? I hope so. My muse needs something to work off of. Review with suggestions of how to fix Axel, if you want him to live, or tell me you want him to die or something like that. I want you all involved!**

**_Even on my computer FOE.._.**

_**~koga123**_


End file.
